Harry Potter and the Path to Slytherin Year 1
by SiriusRulez
Summary: Harry Potter grows up in an orphange and gets excepted To Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry and ends up in Slytherin who gets a best friend. Eventually Dark Harry, slash in later years, and has rape. Its the best summery I could come up with, R
1. Chapter 1

**This story contains slash in later years, abuse and rape.**

**I dont own Harry Potter**

**Harry Potter and the Path to Slytherin Year 1**

**Chapter 1**

"Kreacher." A popping sound was heard and a ruffed up looking house elf appeared.

Regulus thought that he looked to be in bad shape, he looked at Kreacher with great concern.

Regulus had just gotten an order from the dark lord saying that he was to kill his brother, Sirius Black.

Regulus was the last of the Black familiy, since his brother, Sirius Black, ran away when he was 16, he was disowned by his family and had his name blown off of the Black familiy tree, Regulus had to take the dark mark, he had to have done that Sirius was supposed to, but didn't cause he ran away.

Regulus didn't want the dark mark and thought that it wasn't right, but he had to push that aside in order to do what his parents wanted him to.

Regulus was easyly able to believe all that his mother had told him cause his parents had said that all half bloods, blood traitors, mugglels and muggle-borns were all filth and all beneath them, and he started to believe them, of course his brother had tried to tell him otherwise, but because Sirius ran away when he was 16 his parents were able to tell him differently, and it had really hurt Regulus when Sirius ran away, he didn't want his brother to leave him, when he had, Regulus had gone to his room and cried himself to sleep, silently.

Sirius had abondoned them and Regulus himself.

He knew that he had made a huge mistake on getting the dark mark.

He felt that his brother was stolen from him. Regulus was really hurt when Sirius never spent any time with him.

Regulus had had no friends, but there were the people he played Quiditch with, he spoke with them but wasn't really friends with them.

He knew that he might not make it so he would go to the library and found something really interesting about why the dark lord was immortal, so he looked up horicuxes and found out that you could divide your soul as much as you wanted and thought that he had just found a week spot.

Regulus was in his sixth year of Hogwarts school of Witchcraft and Wizardry.

He looked through all of those books and started to search for them.

Then he came back to the present and tried to give Kreacher some water to swallow down, and the elf complide and guzzled it down.

"Thankyou, master Regulus." Kreacher looked really gratefull to him.

"Your welcome, Kreacher."

Regulus told Kreacher that he had to take him to a certain kind of orphanage, the one that the dark lord grew up in, so the house elf transported them both their.

Regulus told Kreacher to stay behind him while he went to check the place out and decided to go to the back and found a boat. "We should get into the boat, Kreacher." both teen and elf climed into the boat, Regulus trying to keep the boat steady so that Kreacher could get inside.

Inside the boat were two oars and Regulus grabbed them both and road them across the bank. When he got there he climbed out, indicating that Kreacher should do the same.

When they walked up to the entrance Regulus tried to get in but couldn't. Kreacher explained it to him and Regulus drew some blood from his skin and put it over the entrance and the cave door opened and they both went inside.

The cave was dark and danky, Regulus was extreamly weary and looked around.

They walked some more and saw another boat, and Regulus knew that both he and Kreacher had to go into it.

When Regulus got out there was a river and something at the bottom.

Kreacher told Regulus that he had to drink it when the dark lord forced him and Regulus had thought that that was mean and that he shouldn'tve made Krecher drink that but that was the dark lord, cold and ruthless.

Regulus decided that he was going to drink the water their and then give the horocux to Kreacher.

Regulus didn't like the taste of it and thought that the taste was really sickening, and was starting to get really weak. He finally got to the bottom and handed the horicux over to Kreacher. "Kreacher," said Regulus in a really weak voice, "I want you to take this necklace and destroy it, and stay at 12 Grimrauld Place where its safe." those words were all before he fell in and all these things were attacking him.

Kreacher tried to get to him in time but just as he was almost there, Regulus got pulled down.

Kreacher started to cry and ball his eyes out, he stayed there for quite a while.

Kreacher went back to number 12 Grimauld Place and placed the horicux inside a draw and closed it again and saw a baby inside a nursery and looked at him.

For some reason Kreacher returned back inside the cave at the back of the orphange.

0000000000000

Regulus struggled really weakly under the water and somehow after a while he got out.

Heaps of water came out of him and he didn't remember who he was and just barley noticed someone take him out of that place.

Kreacher had taken him and tried to bring him back to health, giving him everything that he could think of.

Kreacher had given him all sorts of potions to help him and was really distressed that he was still so out of it.

00000000000000000

A year later Regulus was getting better and finally remembered who he was and Kreacher had told him that his parents had died and held Regulus's baby brother out to him and told him that his name was Arrister Black.

Regulus had taken him and thanked Kreacher and traveled discreatly so as not to get caught by Voldemort.

Regulus found out some time later that the Potters had been killed and his brother, Sirius had been put in azkaban prison and would have gotten him out if it weren't for the fact that he had to have people still think that he was dead and so he knew he couldn't do anything, even though he knew that Sirius was innocent, cause he knew that his brother would never do anything to betray the Potter family.

00000000000000000

A little baby got dropped off at the front of a house on the front of a doorstep. The baby was sound asleep, who didn't know what was going on in the world. Didn't even know that his parents were dead.

A big fat beefy man went out to get the paper. When he got out, to his terrifying surprise he saw a baby wrapped in a blanket. He scowled at it. It was his wife's sister's baby. What was that stupid little freak doing here?! "Petunia!" he roared, not caring at all to whether he had woken the baby or not.

"What?!"

"Come Here!"

Petunia Dursley came storming down the hallway. She was trying to feed her precious little Dudders. As soon as she came to a stop she screamed. On her doorstep was her abnormal freakish nephew.

"What shall we do with the freakish little brat?" he asked sharply.

"Well he's most defiantly not staying here. He'll be a complete menace." She growled.

"How about we send him to the orphanage" he started to smirk at all the horrible things he'd have to endure while staying there. By the looks of things his wife was coming to the same idea.

"You'll have to hurry Vernon, I don't want the neighbours to see him."

So Vernon drove all the way to the orphanage and just gave the little brat to them.


	2. Chapter 2

**I dont own Harry Potter**

Chapter 2

"Wake up! Wake up!" said a woman while getting out a whip and whacking him on the back.

A four-year-old boy with a lightning bolt shaped scar sat up screaming.

"What's the matter you stupid filthy piece of shit!" the woman whacked him across the face. "Get up and do the chores!"

Harry just sat there crying into his hands. He cried out in pain.

"Answer me you stupid brat!"

"Y-yes m-m'am." Said Harry in a really quiet voice. Harry got up on shaky legs and started doing his daily routine.

---------------------------------------------------------

After Harry had finished his chores, Harry felt someone rip off his clothes, force him onto the ground, spread his backside and felt something slide into him. Harry started crying and whimpering, someone slapped his face real hard.

"You don't want to be slapped again do you?" a male voice said. "I suggest you shut the hell up." The guy went into a faster rhythm.

Harry bit his lower lip, trying not to let any sound escape. He felt the tissue inside of him start to break. Harry felt things wriggle in his backside, something slippery and wet, he felt his pants get wet and didn't know why.

The other guy, after getting his release, slipped outside of him, tasting the little brat's salty tears.

After he went Harry collapsed to the ground in a heap and cried.

He was starting to really hate this place, to hate everyone in it. He didn't even notice he was naked, he really couldn't care less.

That's when Harry's bitterness towards everyone started.

After a week or so other children from the orphanage started to assault Harry, which almost caused his death. He was lucky that he had survived and lived on but he didn't even know that.

He swore he'd get his revenge on the people who were making his life a living hell.

Somewhere else another 4 year old boy was playing and studying with his big brother, Regulus Black.

Regulus really loved his little brother, he didn't know what he'd ever do if anything ever happened to him.

He was getting his little brother to play and study about the wizardying world, Regulus thought that it would be good if Arrister learnt how to study at a young age would be good for him. "Arrister!"

"Yes Reg?" he turned his head around and started to head toward his big brother.

"Breakfast is ready." Regulus just smiled, watching his brother come running over to him as fast as his little legs could carry him and sat on Regulus's lap, snuggling up to him.


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: I dont own Harry Potter**

**I wanted to thank my really good friend Linda for helping me so much with this chapter. Thanks so much Linda**

**Chapter 3**

At St Mary's orphanage the whole lot of children were going on a field trip to the zoo.

They were going to travel by bus and they all stepped on.

All the other orphans hated Harry. All weird stuff happened around him. Harry never understood why and didn't know why everyone hated him, but hated as well; the feeling was mutual.

Harry went to find a seat but they were all taken and no one would let the 'abnormal freak' sit next to them.

Harry was forced to stand in the aisles of the bus. He clung desperately to the handles, but a fat kid kept punching his arm, so he lost balance and fell over.

When they were half-way there, a few kids up the back started to throw big chunks of paper and small pebbles that they'd picked up off the road at him.

Harry's glasses smashed yet again. The 'freaky' 10 year old clenched his fists and swore under his breath that one day he would get them all back.

Finally they arrived at the zoo. When it came to step off of the bus, some kids stuck their legs out and tripped Harry down the stairs. He landed with a thud.

"Fuck you, you stupid weirdo," they shouted. One of the boys stepped on his neck, and crushed his face into the dirt.

After they had left, Harry got up quietly and made his way to the Reptile exhibition.

There were lots of creatures in cages and snakes behind glass, but Harry couldn't get a good look at them, because someone was always blocking his way.

Defeated, he made his way to a quieter area where a snake was encased behind a glass panel.

Harry gazed at the snake and immediately felt a mysterious connection.

"_Stupid humans, always getting in my way," _Harry heard the snake hiss.

Harry jumped in surprise.

"_Did you say something?" _Harry heard himself in a voice that was not his own. From that moment, Harry realised that he was different.

He had a gift: he could talk to snakes. Harry decided that it would be his secret. He would never tell anybody because they'd only misunderstand and think that was even more of a freak.

With this new information, Harry began to wonder if there was something more to him than he had originally thought. Strange things were always happening around him, things that he couldn't explain.

Harry hoped that he was special, and then he could teach those shitheads at the orphanage a lesson.

He suddenly had an idea. Maybe he could get a snake to attack them, but not just yet, or else he might get into serious trouble.

000000000000

Arrister and Regulus were sitting in the woods having a picnic of conjured food.

Nearby, a redhead was hiding in the bushes, watching them silently. The two brothers weren't aware that they were being spied on.

The redhead apparated to his place. He knelt at the fireplace and flooed to Dumbledore.

"Albus," he called.

The old man turned from his armchair and laid eyes upon the scruffy redhead, Arthur Weasley.

"You had better have a good excuse for interrupting me, you fool."

"Sir, I was perving on people in the woods and I caught sight of a man and a child – they looked like Blacks to me!"

"Blacks, did you say? But that mangy dog Sirius is in Azkaban prison."

Dumbledore chuckled to himself. He knew that Sirius had been innocent, but regardless had let him suffer in Azkaban. He had manipulated Sirius into allowing Pettigrew to be the Secret Keeper, whom Dumbledore knew as a Death Eater.

_'How could he have found Sirius if he were in Azkaban prison? It can't be true!'_ Dumbledore thought.

He created a portkey and called to the man in the other chair, Lupin, to come with him.

Quickly they transported to Azkaban to check if Sirius was still there.

Sirius looked up as he heard footsteps approach. Dumbledore and Lupin peered into the dingy cell and saw the chained prisoner sitting miserably on the grimy floor.

Dumbledore smiled to himself. Sirius was in bad shape. His beard had grown very long and his fingernails were in need of cutting. He was thin and his skin was pale and chalky. He looked like he could use a good meal.

Without a word he nudged Lupin, and the two grabbed onto the portkey and disappeared from the room.

Sirius let out a cry of anger. How could Dumbledore and his school friend, Lupin, just leave him there when he knew that he was innocent?

All those years Sirius and James has stayed by Lupin's side, even though they knew he was a werewolf. Sirius regretted ever been friends with the bastard. He had betrayed James to his death.

Sirius got the impression that Dumbledore was just toying with him. He was waiting for the day when Sirius would cave in and beg to join his side.

00000000000000000

Arthur had taken Dumbledore's comfy armchair at the fireplace, when Dumbledore and Lupin reappeared.

"Get out of my chair, you idiot!" Dumbledore ordered.

With a squeak, Arthur obeyed.

"If that mangy dog is in Azkaban, then which Blacks were in the woods?"

Arthur shrugged stupidly.

"They were just both very handsome with shining black hair and piercing grey eyes. I figured they were related."

"Then show to me! Come, Remus!" Dumbledore beckoned.

Together the three men flooed back to the Burrow. Carefully he lead them outside and into the thickness of the woods.

They crept up to the two unsuspecting Blacks. Regulus thought he heard a noise. He told Arrister to get up and get out of there.

Drawing his wand, he pushed Arrister behind him to protect him. He took his little's brothers hand and told him to run, leading him away.

But they weren't fast enough. Soon three men apparated in front of them.

Dumbledore ordered Arthur and Lupin to grab Regulus. Arrister tried to free his older brother, but the men were too strong.

"Go Arrister, leave me! Save yourself!" Regulus cried at the boy.

Arrister couldn't leave his brother. He loved him too much. He couldn't bare the thought of losing him – it was too painful to even consider.

Lupin used the Crutiatus curse on Regulus, who screamed out in agony.

"Let go of him!" Arrister cried. Arrister lunged at Lupin. Lupin punched him in the face. Arrister fell head first onto the ground, still crying. He got up on shaky legs. Lupin just laughed like the loser he was.

Arthur took over the torturing of Regulus, and Lupin made his way over to Arrister.

"Get away from me, you freak!" yelled Arrister. But Lupin pushed him to the ground and started beating him up.

Having distracted the boy, Dumbledore stepped forward and performed a complex spell, that created a duplicate of Regulus. Taking the real one, he ordered Lupin to adminsiter the Killing Curse on the copy.

"Avada Kedava!" shouted Lupin, pointing his wand at the copy. With that Lupin and Arthur apparated after Dumbledore and the real Regulus. They were to imprison him inside a chamber and torture him for many years.

Arrister screamed his lungs out, thinking they had killed his brother. He abhored them all.

Shaking with anger, he promised himself that one day he would have his revenge.

0000000000000000000

Two poliece officers were patrolling the park. One was male and the other female. Each officer had a gun on their side pocket.

Up ahead they could see a boy who was all alone, screaming his lungs out.

The two poliece walked swiftly to the screaming boy. When they got their the woman knelt down infront of him. "Hello, I'm officer Jenny. Could you please tell me your name and where your parents are?"

The boy was still screaming, tears streaming down his face. The man put his hand on the boy's shoulder.

The boy turned around swiftly, ready to lash out.

The man looked at the boy in surprise. Again he put his hand on the boy's shoulder and held him firmly. He turned the boy around to face him, trying to calm him down. He told his partner to ask the boy her question again.

00000000000000

Arrister lifted his face and turned to face the woman and answer her question. "No." Arrister just glared misrably. Why should he have to answer to them?

The two poliece officers looked pointedly at him. "Why not? Are you lost?" asked the poliece woman.

After much persistance of asking Arrister finally complied. "My name is Arrister Black and I'm 10 – almost 11. My parents died when I was 1 year old and my older brother was looking after me."

The two poliece officers looked at him with pity.

Arrister found he didn't like being looked at like that and glared at them.

"Where's your older brother now?" the poliece woman asked while kneeling infront of him.

That particular question brought angry tears to Arrister's eyes. Arrister had flash-backs of his older brother being tortured and then brutally killed. He fell down to his hands and knees, crying and shaking heavily.

The two poliece officers got the impression that his older brother was dead the way he was crying and shaking on his hands and knees.

The poliece man wrote something down on his note-pad. He was going to take the boy to St Mary's orphanage, where all orphaned children would go. But St Mary's wasn't the only orphanage there was. There were others.

The poliece man was going to inform the caretaker of the orphanage that they had another orphaned kid to take in.

The poliece woman took a hold of Arrister's arm and directed him toward the poliece car. Once they were their she helped Arrister to the car and buckled his seatbelt.

Arrister was looking at the seatbelt strangely, having never seen one in his life. He thought it had to be some sort of muggle construction. He scowled at it, feeling the black strap. It didn't feel rough or smooth. Arrister lifted his arm closest to the seatbelt and felt the texture of it. It felt around the middle. He pulled at it. If he pulled at it slowly the strap would get longer, but pulled too hard it wouldn't budge at all. He leant forward but he was restricted. Defeated, he just leant back.

He looked through the window and saw trees swishing past . He lifted his right hand to rest upon his chin while brooding.

Arrister let out a deep sigh and faced the front of the driver's seat. It was a long drive to the orphange, the sound of the engine lulling him to sleep.

He awoke to someone shaking him gently. Arrister opened his blearaly, rubbing his sleepy eyes. He rolled his head the other way to try to get back to sleep.

The two poliece took hold of his hand and took him out the car, causing Arrister having to walk.

The poliece man knocked on the door and waited for the caretaker to take in an extra child to St Mary's orphanage.

After having to knock twice more the caretaker finally came out.

Arrister was wondering why there was another man. The man looked his way and beckoned him forward. Arrister complied and walked straight toward him.

The caretaker made a hand movement for him to follow him inside. Arrister walked straight in after him.


End file.
